Ride Or Die Chick
by starytwilight88
Summary: Bella swans family wasn't your cookie cutter family. Her dad was a dirty cop. Edward wasn't such a good guy he ran a business with His father that you could consider it illegal. This is their lifestyle. A story from Bpov only. mob. lemony yummies.
1. My Chick Bad

__New story.

I know I am nuts. your like what about addicted to you and everything else. well I'm working on it.

This is going to be kinda in the style of like mob wife's. its how I got this idea.

Bella kicks ass. I'm not going to get into the mob like most mob stories do. just from the eyes of Bella who is standing up for her family and the love of her life.

So there wont be much killing or like crazy Scarface stories.

this might not even be worth it but this is something I wanted to write. if you don't like it fine by me.

the lemons will be more and very different then what I usually write..

so here ya go!

* * *

><p><em>My chick bad...<em>  
><em>My chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could...<em>  
><em>My chick bad, badder than yours...(Ludacris my chick bad)<em>  
>1-<p>

"You have my money?" I heard my dad crack his knuckles as I sat at the bottom of the stairs. I shouldn't be here, but I was covered by the wall. My dad has three of his guys standing around some guy I didn't know. One of the guys was my best friend's dad Mr. Cullen. Then Billy black had the guy's hands behind his back.

"I told you I needed an extension" the guys words came out rushed and scared. My father wasn't normally a scary man, unless someone crosses him or his family. I watched Mr. Cullen laugh as my dad cracked his neck. I suddenly felt fear for the guy on his knees. I was eight years old and I already knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Well, I gave you another two days, but it's not my money, its Carlisle's so maybe I should ask him if he feels you need more time" My dad watched as Billy tighten his hold on the guy.

"Bella, honey you should be up in bed" I saw my mother come down stairs. She sat at next to me on the stairs. She hugged me to her body.

"Why is daddy mad at that man?" she ran her hands threw my hair. "Oh baby, don't worry about it, it's not our business." She kissed my hair. I let her take me upstairs as I seen the guy lying on the ground as Billy gave him a kick to his stomach.

I opened my eyes quickly. Nightmares of childhood always happened at least twice a week. The arms around my waist with the tiny tattoo of my name on the wrist reminded me I was safe in my own place. I sighed and relaxed against the man behind me. I ran my finger of the tattoo. He got it as a surprise for our 3 Year anniversary. Even though we have been together since I was born.

"Bella" his sleepy voice made me turn to face him; His dark bronze colored hair was a mess from sleeping. His arms still tight around me, I've learned he is scared that I will leave or someone will come take me from the house, which is laughable, like he would ever let that happen. Abandonment issues, I called it.  
>"Sorry, go back to sleep" I look over his shoulder the clock said five am. His breath was warm as he pulled me to him. He kissed my neck and my skin broke out in goose bumps.<br>"Baby, did you have the dream again?" He pressed me against his body as I nodded. His lips pressed to my forehead, then down my nose and then firmly to my lips. I kissed him back and pressed my hands down his shirtless torso. His hands rubbed circles around my back. A moan came from my lips, he smirked. That's when the god awful ringing of his IPhone, broke the make out session.

"Don't get it" I whispered, but with the hour it was, we both knew that wasn't going to happen. He gently kissed my lips and turned over. He let out a sigh and picked up the phone.

"Edward" he spoke. I moved from my spot and went to shower, Edward world be leaving soon for "work" and I had no need to sleep. I started my shower; I looked around our big two skin bathroom with Jacuzzi, the shower was all beveled glass with a dark rock tile. The bathroom was a soft dark tan with dark tiles. It looked like it belonged in a home magazine. I can thank Edward's mom for the bathroom.  
>I striped and got in the shower. It had most of my products in it, Edward always threw a big fit about it, but I think he used my oatmeal body wash more than me, or he was eating it.<br>I heard him come into the bathroom and I knew he could see me from the glass walls of the shower. I bent over a little, he let out a groan. I started used the loofah and soaped up my body. I heard a sigh.

"Babe, I got to head out" I opened to glass door, letting him get a full eye of my wet naked-ness. He's eyes went dark and took in my body.

"Stop teasing me, I'll be back by lunch, are you opening the bar today?" I shook my head no; it was Alice's turn to open Dawn. The family owned a bar, just outside of Forks. Alice was Edward's sister. He came closer and pressed his lips to mine and smacked my ass before turning to leave.  
>Edward left and I couldn't wait till he came home. I finish my shower and get dress in some jean shorts and tank top. Middle of the summer and it was going to be one nice day in Washington. I made a messy bun on my head and light make up.<p>

I walked into the laundry room, It had too custom chrome front loader washer and dryer and it had a sink and counters and above them was a line to hang clothes on. I dropped the basket on the counter. I loved doing laundry in here, don't ask why but it was nice. Growing up my mom had a room just like this to wash laundry and it was near the kitchen, she taught me how to be domestic. Saying it was our duty as women to make our house our world; guys could do whatever they wanted but as soon they stepped in the house they obeyed the women of the house.

With Edward he gives me everything I need or want, but all I need is him. We have really been there through everything, he was my world not this Condo or anything. Nothing mattered but me and him.  
>I sighed and went into the kitchen; I grabbed a diet coke and took out some of the pound cake I made. It was my breakfast. I loaded the dish washer and started it. I light my candle I had in the kitchen it was like the watermelon scent it made the whole room smell like jolly ranchers. The kitchen had those cabinets with frosted glass in front so you could kind of see what was behind them; I had a stove with an oven and a warming oven. I picked it out when Esme designed the condos. It had like nice black and tan granite.<p>

I spent most of the morning cleaning our apartment. I had a nail appointment at my Aunt's salon, at two. Edward and the boys will be home for lunch at noon.

I like taking care of my place and I love taking care of Edward. It wasn't like He made me do this. I own part of the bar we all work at. I have a degree in criminal justice and I also run an in home bakery with friends and family. I was happy.  
>Our families would what you call or as people assume are part of the Mob. But we aren't really, we have a life style like the mob, but there is no tony soprano coming to dinner. When you owed my father or Mr. Cullen money or did something shady you paid for it. And sometimes people who knew too much paid for it. But we lives in Washington not much was going on here, and it's probably how we got away with so much.<br>Emmett owns a let's just call it a fight club; he also is a bouncer at the bar we own. Present from the parents when Emmett and Edward turned twenty-one.

Jasper was a deputy with our father. He also ran street races outside of Seattle. Edward was like his father's second in command. Edward also had a minor in the medical field and Business.  
>My mother Renee and Edward's mom Esme grew up together then married their high school sweethearts. Charlie was my father, he was a cop. Well Chief of Police in Forks, And Carlisle is well, a business man, Edward works for him. Charlie and Carlisle worked together.<br>My father is a dirty cop, he looks the other way when Carlisle and his men to do whatever they need to do and Carlisle in return makes sure Charlie is taken care of even has the cut. Our families were tight, and we were raised together. It was bound to happen that I got together with Edward. Just like my brothers ended up with his sisters. Keep it in the family makes sure everyone was taken care of.

If we lived in Jersey or New York, I'm pretty sure the F.B.I would be up our asses, and we would worry about everything, or hell even in Chicago where Carlisle's father Edward Sr. was from. Edward's grandfather and grandmother both had a home in California somewhere in Napa valley. Edward Sr. owned a winery and Elizabeth his wife sat and spent it all.

I didn't know my mother's parents, she calls them Hitler and Ava. My dad's mom granny Swan was in a retirement home in Florida well it was more like the golden girls. She had a bunch of roommates, and liked to tease my dad bout the pool boy.

Edward sometimes had to work late nights, I mean getting home at five am. So when He can't come home early he comes home for lunch. Usually I am alone, if I am not at the bar or with rose and Alice. Sometimes I stayed with my parents and my cousin Renesme. My Aunt passed away when Renesme was three. So my mom and dad took her in. She was eight-teen now. She was dating Jake black, my dad's friend Billy's son.

I got the stuff out for cold cut sandwiches. Edward loved pastrami on rye with mustard. I knew he would have his cousins Aro and Alec with him. Aro and Alec are twins and looked nothing alike. Both had accents have gone to boarding school in Europe. Aro was more beefy and had a grin that made most lady swoon and short dark hair. Alec was slender and wore a frown most of the times and fought a lot.  
>I liked Aro, when I was sixteen I had the hugest crush on him. Alec didn't say much to me. Their father Marcus lived in Chicago and was one of the biggest perverts I have ever met for a 50 year old.<br>I snorted at that thought. Only person to hear me was Luna, my cat. She was golden with dark patches. I named her after Luna from Harry potter. Edwards Bull dog Lucifer sat on the other side of me just waiting for me to drop meat. Lucifer or as I call him Louie has a tan color with dark colors threw him.

"Honey I'm home" Edward shouted as he opened the front door. I smiled at him as just Aro and my brother Emmett walked through the door.  
>"Hi baby" I turned my head to meet his lips and he reached by me and stole some of the meat on the pile.<br>Aro stood by the wall and Emmett had sat down at island in the kitchen.  
>"Stop making out with my sister" Emmett groaned when Edward smirked at him and smacked my ass hard, exciting a moan from me. Which would be embarrassing if I didn't see Emmett do worse to rose on a daily bases.<p>

Edward flipped Emmett off and went to the fridge getting them all a beer. I went back to making the sandwiches.

I cleaned up after I gave them all their food. Making myself a small bowl of fruit and granola I went and took my seat next to Edward. His hand went to my thigh and I sighed in contentment. It was a light touch, but when he's around and he touches me it makes all my worries seem so small.  
>I was probably too dependent on him. I was the girl who didn't put up with shit and I was known to knock a few bitches out. But with him I would put up with all the bullshit and late nights just to be his.<p>

His thumb lazily drew a circle on my thigh, an action that made my body shiver. I wish Aro and Emmett would leave. Or maybe I can get him to excuse himself and meet me in our room.  
>Then I would have to hear from Emmett for like a week that we were fucking. Not that when I was younger I didn't hear him and rose. Rose liked to meow like a cat. I loved her but sometimes it was like the cat was dying. Alice was a screamer; I can hear it across the apartment complex. It's so great to know what your best friends sound like during sex.<p>

Edward didn't care to know how his sisters sounded like when they had sex. Sometimes Id gross him out just for the faces.

"Are you going to the bar later?" His voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Probably, I gotta talk to Jessica again, bitch keeps giving away free drinks again" Jessica use to be my friend in high school. That was till me and Edward started dating around junior year. She then got mad at me.  
>"How free?" Edward asked. He did the books at night. I could see the vain in his neck quicken.<br>"She's coming up like three short" Edward sighed and clinched his fist. Yeah three hundred a night she worked she was giving away to mike and the rest of his sport buddies. Sports he played for Washington state university wasn't like the asshole was going pro anytime soon.

"Fire her "he smirked. I nodded and sent Alice a text to ask Jessica to stay later.

They finished lunch and Aro and Emmett headed out before Edward.  
>Edward stopped by the couch in the living room. Telling the guys he would be in the car in a minute.<br>"I will be at the bar at ten, be there by nine thirty." He pulled my body to his. I bit my lip and gave him a salute "yes sir" I grinned.

His hand smacked my ass as his lips kissed my collar bone." Be good swan or your ass is mine" he stepped away to walk out the door. I waited till he was half way out "promise?" he shook his head at me and shut the door.

I walked into dawn. The jute box was playing some old rock on the radio. The regulars sat at the end of the bar. Jessica was serving mike and his friend Tyler. Jake and renesme were sitting at a table in the back. I would go make sure she wasn't drinking.

My dad sat next to Billy at the end of the bar. I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How bout me bells?" Billy winked at me. I rolled my eyes and blew the old perverted man a kiss.  
>Alice was tending bar. Waylon is one of the local drunks was downing his probably ninth shot of whiskey.<p>

"Waylon, how many you had?" I looked to Alice who rolled her eyes and mouthed six.  
>"Oh Bella, how are ya" he slurred on ya. I gave my dad a look.<br>Waylon lost his job at the saw mill a few years ago and his wife works at the local diner, but he spends most of his time drinking. They had a kid who moved away and doesn't come back unless it's Christmas and that's rare.  
>"I'll call sandy and tell her to pick you up" Waylon nodded and Alice got on the phone. Poor women we called her at least once a day.<br>Last thing we needed was him to stubble out of this place and hurt himself or someone.

I climbed the back stairs to the office. Alec leaned on the wall next to the door. He was smoking a cigarette. He had must just freshly shaved his head and his tattoo on his neck that said life/ death. You looked at it one way it said life the other death, popped from his jacket.  
>He had on faded jeans and combat boots. He looked like a guy you didn't want to mess with, one punch and you would hit the ground. This is true.<br>"Bella" I gave him a polite smile. One thing about Alec was he could creep you out with just saying your name. I knocked on the door and Jasper opened it.  
>Jasper was still in uniform. One time Edward had jasper get him a cop uniform and some hand cuffs, a shudder ran through my body.<p>

Jasper stepped out the door when I entered and shut the door behind me.

We were alone.

Edward sat playing some horrible rap song but the beat was nice it caused me to sway my hips. He leaned back in his office chair watching me as I walked closer.

" I am going to fire Jess now" he smirked and curled his finger for me to come closer. I stepped by his side.  
>"You look really good right now" his tongue swept over his bottom lip. His eyes turned dark. Suddenly the music got louder.<p>

I guess I looked OK, I was in a pair of black skinny jeans and plain purple tank top. Edward always likes when I wear skinny jeans.  
>He griped my hips pulling me to him making me straddle his lap.<br>His hands ran up my tank top his hands taking it with him. Leaving me exposed, I didn't wear a bra. He let out a groan.  
>"Alec is right outside"<br>"Well, the element of getting caught has always turned you one" he winked. Fuck him. It was true; we did it in risky places. I don't know why but the thought of people hearing or seeing or being caught cause moisture to pool between my legs.  
>I pressed myself to him, feeling his hardness against my thigh.<br>"Mm, I gotta fire jess before she.." I stopped talking and his tongue licked my neck erupting goose bumps all over my body.  
>" I have wanted you since this morning" he gripped my hips and pushed me down on his hardness. I loved that feeling. Knowing that he's been trying to do his job today and thinking about me. Also the feeling of his tick hard cock in his pants pressed against my thigh.<br>"Maybe I could help you with that" I played with the collar of his shirt. He was in a navy button up and dark jeans. His tailored jacket sat on the back of the chair. I smiled at him and scooted off his lap.  
>He undid his jeans and pulled out his hard thick cock. I licked my lips in anticipation. Fuck me. It dripped with pre cum.<br>I gotta say most girls found putting a penis in their mouths repulsive and horrible and the taste of cum probably wasn't the best taste in the world.  
>But when I see his long fingers stroke over his cock it does something to me. This inner whore comes out that makes me just reach out and want to make it my mouths best friend.<br>I batted my eye lashes at him as he scooted towards me. Holding it to my lips. I parted them and my tongue met his head. I smiled and hollowed out my cheeks as I put him in my mouth. He groaned.  
>The way it pulsed in my mouth, or that hard vain on the underside twitched when I licked it made me moan.<br>"Fuck" he whispered. I licked the underside of his cock pulling back. My hand at the base.  
>"All the way Bella" his voice was demanding and I loved it. See told you inner whore. Here I was on my knees basically under his desk sucking his cock.<br>I put my mouth around it letting my throat relax and taking almost all of him deep down. "Oh god, right like that" He grabbed a fist full of my hair and I let him move me back and forth fucking my mouth.  
>I loved the way he took over. I looked up at him , his eyes dark with lust.<br>"You look so good with your lips wrapped around my cock baby" I moaned and sucked with a bit of pressure. He pulled my hair. A sign of he won't last long. I didn't think so , we didn't have sex this morning.  
>"Fuck my dirty little girl" I pushed forward getting him deep again. I loved when he hit the back of my throat and a little bit of tears leaked from my eyes.<br>" I'm going to cum, take it" I pulled back and then took him deep again. It wasn't long before is salty goodness poured down my throat.

He pulled back and I smiled as I swallowed. Edward pulled me up and handed me my shirt. I put it on before giving him and kiss.

"Fix your mascara and let's go talk to jess" he stood up putting himself back in his pants and putting his jacket on. I used the tinny mirror in the desk to fix my make up and took his hand.

Alec gave us a smirk as we walked past him. He walked behind Edward. I knew he would have been listening. Dirty perv.

Jess sat at the bar. She tossed her hair like she was flirting with one of the guys that mike was with. She noticed I and Edward's hands locked together and her smile fell.  
>"Hey jess?" Edward gave her a nod to follow us. She told the guy she would be back. I noticed my dad had probably taken Waylon home. Billy stood up but Edward shook his head.<p>

There was a few more people in the bar than there was when I got here. Aro and Alec stood by the door of the basement as me and Edward walked down the steps. Jess and Jasper where behind us.

Emmett stood in the middle of the room.

Emmett taught me how to fight. When I was about twelve some boy was picking on me and Alice. Alice was the smallest in the class. She is short there's nothing bad about it. But the little boy would follow us around and just start saying how she was a midget and just horrible stuff. One day the put Alice in a locker to prove that she could fit.  
>That day Emmett taught me how to throw a punch. The next day the boy said something to her and I turned around an clocked the kid in his nose. It started to bleed.<p>

My dad came down and saw the poor kid's nose and I could tell her was proud of me, but in front of the Principal he said I would be punished. I was suspended for a week.  
>That night I got home my dad told me he was proud of me for defending Alice but not to use violence at such a young age. Its wasn't lady like.<p>

I don't think I'll be kicking Jess's ass today. But I would act like that's why she was coming down here. Edward pulled out two folding chairs one for Jess one for me. Facing each other.  
>I straddled my chair and cracked my neck. I heard Emmett snicker.<br>"So, want to let us know why you're till is always three hundred short?" Edward said standing beside me.  
>" I have no clue why, so why don't you tell me why I'm here" she smiled and twirled her hair at Edward.<br>I snapped my fingers making her look at me. " How come some nights you hardly serve anyone but make that much in tips?" She wasn't charging the drinks, they would pay her and tip her she was pocketing it.  
>"Bella, I don't know why you feel threatened by me to make up lies" she looked at Edward as she talked. Edward rolled his eyes at her.<br>"Stop looking at Edward, he won't be helping you out" she huffed and slouched in her chair.

"Are you going to be big and bad Bella and kick my ass?" She pouted.  
>"No, I'm firing your ass, and you owe us tonight's tips, and won't be getting last pay"<br>that made her jump out of her chair, it crashed behind her.  
>"You can't do that we don't all have money like you do, not like you honestly make your money, you just spend your dads money and we all know how he gets his money" she replied. I stood up and got an inch away from her face.<p>

"What about my father?"  
>"We all know how he makes his living" she waved her hand in my face.<br>Before I knew it my clinched first ran smack into her jaw. Jess took a few steps back. She grabbed her jaw.  
>"Fuck you Bella" she spat out some blood. Before I could hit her again Jasper put his arm around her and was telling her to clean out her locker and give Alice her key card.<br>"Her jaw isn't broken but shit" Emmett said giving me a slap on the shoulder.  
>"fuck her, She put her hand in my face, We won't ask her to re pay us just not pay her and keep her tips and she don't need a jaw any how the hoe is always on her knees" I shrugged and Emmett gave out a big laugh before hugging me<br>"Can't breathe" he squeezed a little too tight.  
>Emmett let go and him and Jasper walked back up stairs.<br>Edwards arms where crossed as he leaned against the stairs.  
>"Sorry" he pushed off the stairs and grabbed my hips.<br>"Don't, it was hot" he shrugged. I smiled.  
>I leaned up on my toes and ran my hands around his neck making his head come towards mine. Our lips touched. His tongue licked my bottom lip.<br>"Wanna go home?' he suggested and I nodded.  
>As I climbed the stairs he smacked me ass.<p>

This is what my life is like. I stand up for my family, for my life. For this man who owns my heart. I fight and I swear and I drink vodka like it's my best friend. My father is the best man in the world next to Edward and I would do anything to protect them.


	2. Familia

Yes I am alive.

I feel like I do this like all the time. I am sorry it has taken me so long, I am a horrible person.

This is not beta I don't have one. If someone wants to help a poor girl out let me know. they don't sell them at target.

Thanks to all the positive feed back from chapter one.

I cant tell you when I'll post again. real life hates me

warning there is sex in this, If you are under the age of 18 please don't read it, I'm almost scared to post all of it on here because of the crap that happened a few months ago.

Umm none of the name Edward calls Bella is meant to be mean.

And uhhh yeah..

_**I do not own Edward and bell, S.m does. I how ever own the words that have been written.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-<p>

"Mama" I called as I entered the house I grew up in. My mom was a stay at home mom, she did the stereotypical things like took Emmett to football practice and jasper to soccer, me however sucked at all sports. I did however get into baking so she would teach me how to bake and cook when I was little.

"Bells, I'm up stairs "she called. I followed her voice into her and my father's room. She sat on the bed days of our life's was on their small TV set and she was folding laundry. Her glasses sat low on her nose and her hair was in a messy bun.

"Hi lady" I plopped down next to her. She smiled and turned back to her soap. She has been watching this since she was little; I mean it's been on forever. It's funny because now the people from my favorite soap Passions are now on days.

I have been calling my mom lady since I was little and seen that one cartoon on acme hour call her mom lady, she would say what ya doin' lady? Ok lady, then end up on some weird adventure and the dog would save her all before her mom noticed.

"Do you have the cupcake stuff for the baby shower?" I nodded. Esme was throwing a baby shower for rose. Rose and Emmett had one drunken night and forgot that rose's medication for her UTI made her birth control not work and now the crazy bitch was pregnant.

"I am too young to be a grandma" she sighed and put the laundry basket on the floor. Her and my dad had an old bedroom set. It was from my grandmother, my mom hated it but she wasn't about to tell her that. The bed is a little high off the ground when I was little I use to have to run and jump to get on it.

I laid my head in her lap and she played with my hair. Swearing at the TV as one of the characters did something scandalous. Her fingers running threw my hair rendered me off to sleep.

I woke up to the smell of lemon and chicken. I almost forgot I was ten and fell asleep on my parent's bed. I stretched and headed down stairs. Seemed like everyone was here for dinner. The living rooms grandfather clock read five thirty.

Emmett sat on the couch watching TV and my dad was in his chair. I gave my dad a kiss on his cheek and waved to my brother.

Rose looked really uncomfortable as she sat in the kitchen chair; she rubbed her huge belly and winked at me as I sat next to her.

"Hi honey" Esme kissed my forehead as she walked back into the kitchen. Esme had her hair up in a bun and was cutting some carrots for whatever my mom was making.

"Is Edward coming for dinner" I looked at Esme. She knew the answer, probably not it was Thursday and that meant he had to go somewhere for some big who knows I tended to not ask. I just kiss him and tell him ill see him when he gets home. The less I know the better my father taught me that.

Alice and jasper showed up soon and I sat a table next to Esme who's spouse was too absence. I looked at the kitchen table it was small but we fit around it. The dining room was for holidays and Sunday dinners.

Emmett was on dish duty for saying stupid shit during dinner. Rose was eating tums like they were candy. Alice and jasper left for the bar.

My mom and Esme sat on the couch drinking white wine. I knew it was to kill time before she had to be home.

When I was about eleven, Billy and Carlisle were arrested. Nothing that could hold them in prison but for a few nights in jail before Carlisle dad bailed them out and paid off the judge to get it wiped from the records.

When I was nineteen, Edward was caught in a bust. He was dropped because we don't deal with the drugs but him being a Cullen was known and it wasn't in forks he was at a part in Seattle and was charged there. It was out of my father's hands. Carlisle stepped in and paid everyone off but Edward was in jail for a week.

I went crazy, I didn't eat and I cried. I thought I lost him. I broke up with him when he got out. I screamed at my family calling them all fucking crazy and just packed a bag. Esme came to get me when I was stranded in California.

She explained to me that a women needs to stand up for her man her family. We are the strongest of the family we keep everything together.

Now when Edward has jobs I stay out of it. I wait at home for him and if he doesn't come home I know where money is and who to call.

Not that it will happen I overheard my dad telling Billy the other night that most of the trades Cullen Inc. was done with outsiders and was never put in the hands of the people who were getting the money.

I have no idea what really goes on, and well honest truth I like it that way because I don't have to lie if I ever was questioned.

Although, I would go to bat for my family.

I knew when I got home I would be alone. Part of me hoped he would be home. Sighing I got out of my car and headed up to my door. I wish he had a normal nine for fiver job, but then he wouldn't be the man I grew to love.

I gave Lucifer some of the left overs and put the rest in the fridge. Edward usually will come how and heat it up or eat it cold, he is strange.

I turned on the flat screen in the bedroom and kicked off my jeans and slid into bed. It was Thursday greys anatomy was on. One show I have been addicted to since the start. Edward won't watch it with me. Fine by me, he would like to watch those dumb pawn shows if it was up to him about what's on TV.

When Edwards gone Luna sleeps right next to me. Lucifer sleeps on the ground. Not that either of them would protect my ass from someone, big old softies. Edward gave me a gun one year as an anniversary gift, he had the handle made pink, and I however keep it in its case, and go for the butter knife under my pillow. I knew that if it was needed it's under the bed right for reach but I pray like hell I'll never need it. When I was about fifteen my dad took me and Alice down to the shooting range so we could learn to shoot guns, then at sixteen we had to take self-defense classes.

I don't remember falling asleep threw the Show but I woke up during the middle of the night with his fresh sent around me, Arms tight around my waist one hand almost groping my boob, and his snore in my ear. I wiggled myself closer to him and sighed, He had showered before he got in bed. He looked peaceful and happy. Kind of makes my heart melt with goo when I look at him like this.

I guess I try to be one of those girls whose like eh I got a boyfriend, we aren't public affectionate but when you see us together we look together. He has this asshole side to him and I just wanna punch him in his throat when he gets like that, but then again I'm a complete bitch a lot of the times. Then there is that funny, loving amazing side, which he is around his mom and my mom. I loved him it was pretty annoying.

"Babe, sleep" his voice was raspy and his emerald eyes were blood shot.

"You sleep, then you wouldn't notice I'm awake" I smirked.

"Ha" his eyes opened again. His lips pressed to mine and he pulled me closer, I threw my leg over his hip. I don't know why we have a big king size bed if we sleep like a twisted pretzel together.

"What time is it?" I looked over his shoulder it was a little after 2:30 am.

"Night time" his hand pinched my side.

"Smartass" he gave my ass a smack.

"Did you eat?" he nodded. His fingers were drawing circles on my back. I shivered.

He rolled us to where he was on top of me. His lips very close to mine.

"Take tomorrow off" His breath hit my lips sending my body to react to him. His eyes flashed to mine.

"Cant, your slutty sister is having her baby shower" I brought my hand to his neck but his hand caught my wrist and pinned it above me.

"She'll have another baby" his lips assaulted my neck.

"Edward, I can't" it came out more in a moan. He stopped what he was doing and lifted himself up so we were eye to eye.

"Guess I'll ask my other girlfriend" he smirked. I smacked his shoulder with the hand that wasn't pinned.

"Well, make sure she's hot so, I can do her too" I winked. His lips turned into a side smile.

"Three some?" I shake my head at him and his perverted 15 year old boy mind.

"Oh, no mister, just me and her, but if you are good you can watch" I wink, his hand land on my thigh with a loud smack.

His lips brushed against mine, teasing me. "I can watch huh?" He smirks licking his bottom lip. I hate when he does that because then my body betrays me and causes me to flush.

"Yes, because I don't share" I whispered. I don't know why but talking was getting hard as he pressed himself into my hips.

"Good girl, I don't either" his lips crashed to mine.

His hand let go of my wrist and my hands tangled in his hair Deeping the kiss. His hand roamed my body pushing up the t-shirt I was sleeping in.

His thumb rubbed a soft circle right about my panties. They were not lace or sexy, just plain cotton white boy shorts, but they were his favorite, he liked the way my butt looked in them.

"I think I owe you, from last time, miss swan" he smirked looking from my eyes and to where his thumb was teasing me.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen if you wish" I bit my lip so I didn't smile.

"Oh I do" he moved himself lower on my body. Both his thumbs hooked in the band of my shorts pulling them down. His breath was close to my sex.

"Does the idea of a three some make you wet Bella" his fingers sliding inside me. I arched my back.

"Oh why I think it does my little slut" he pumped his fingers in me roughly. He looked up at me and I watched him as his tongue licked over my pussy.

"Fuck" I breathed. He added a third finger stretching me.

" Does the idea of me fucking you while another girl is touching you, playing with your tits, turn you on" it wasn't a question he knew all the shit was turning me on. While I knew it would never happen, it was still something fucking hot to think about.

His tongue mimicked his fingers, in and out. My hand weaved in his hair tugging lightly at his hair. Hearing him ground and mumble about how I taste and smelled so good was exciting me more. He had a way of bring out my inner porn star. My own personal James dean.

"Fuck, Edward" he pulled out his fingers and I whimpered. "No" I whined.

He chuckled and made his way up to my body" suck" he put his fingers to my lips. Oh I'll suck alright. I looked at him and I put each one of his fingers in my mouth and sucked my juice off of them.

"Such a dirty little girl" he smirked.

He wasn't at all slow when he entered me. I lost my breath and he filled me up. "Fuck" he moaned. I wrapped me legs around his waist and my finger nails scraped his scalp.

His lips attacked mine moaning in my mouth as he pounded into me. Nothing sweet about it.

"Feel me, baby" his hands on my hips pushing me down hard onto him. "Shit"

"Give it to me" I breathed. His eyes where a deep green with lust as they looked down at me. I was not going to last much longer as he keep up his hard thrust.

"Yes, Edward" I squeezed around him as I came. A few more thrusts and he was coming.

He laid his head on my chest. Still inside of me. I ran my hands threw his hair and his breathing slowed, I knew the fucker was about to fall asleep on me just like this.

"I'm still not playing hooky" I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

I knocked on the door to rose and Emmett's condo. It was open so I gave it a push. I was going to pick up rose for her baby shower.

"Emmett you drive me fucking crazy" rose yelled she was somewhere in the back. I stood in the kitchen she had some eggs in the pan. The looked gross and runny and her toast was burnt.

"Rosie, please all I said was it tasted great" I heard the plea in his voice like he would say just about anything to get her crazy pregnant ass to calm down

" ya know what this is all your mother fucking fault asshole, sorry if my taste buds are whack and I can't cook, you wanted eggs, eggs make me want to vomit" I could hear them walking to the kitchen.

"I never said you had to cook them baby" his voice is so sweet it makes me want to vomit.

"Bella?" I looked up as rose came waddling into the kitchen. She was in a cute tank top dress. She looked like she may blow babies all over at any minute, but her hair was looking good.

"Sorry, I knocked" Emmett looked tired and he may pull out his hair. I giggled. My dad once told Emmett and jasper that once they got women pregnant they would suck their life force out of them. When my mom found out she made him sleep on the couch.

"I came to pick you up, ready?" Rose kissed Emmett's check and grabbed her bag. Emmett gave her a quick kiss and she told me she would see me at the car, she needed a head start.

"Bells, she's been in a mood and having some pain, just watch out for her please" I smiled at my brother. He was tall and muscular and was more of a teddy bear then a fighter. His hair was short rose must have cut it. Today his face aged a few years worried about rose, or it was the eggs and he might hurl.

"I got this" I gave him a little hug and walked out to help rose into the car.

My mom and Esme where dotting over rose. I made her thirty cupcakes with pink roses on top. They were gushing over all the super cute baby clothes and I wait till she got my gift.

I got her the book, go the fuck to sleep, and a t-shirt that says daddy said I can't date till I'm thirty. Alice got the baby a bunch of clothes.

Rose was older than me and Alice; she was a cheerleader in high school, so she was last of the girls to get pregnant. Her friends got her some crap like nipple cream so when her nipples crack it will help heal.

This whole baby shit made me want to reconsider sex, but then I think of last night and never seeing Edward naked and I am ok with birth control.

"I am positive that if I have to hear about mucus plugs and bleeding nipples any more, I may tell jasper to just put it in my butt" I laughed

"I don't want to hear about my bothers putting it anywhere in you slutty bitches, but I'm here aren't I" Alice flipped me off. My mom saw it and told us to knock it off.

"Can you two be supportive" my mom pushed some hair from my face.

" we are being supportive, but I mean is any of this nessiary to talk about, I am trying to eat" she shook her head at me.

"Bella, it will come in handy when you start giving me grandchildren" she had that glossy look in her eyes like she might cry again.

"ma" she shook her head at me and went back by roses side. I am twenty-four years old, I will have children one day, and Edward is only twenty-seven. We have a few years. Maybe when im not so scared of him getting arrested or shot then we will have babies.

Me and Alice where on clean up duty. Esme's house was big and could probably fit like three big families in it and still have room for more. Alice was loading the dish washer according to her mom's diagram. Esme was a lovely lady like my second mom, but holy fuck if she wasn't anal about cleaning. She hated crumbs and had one of those little dirt devils in every room.

I was picking up tissue paper and cleaning the living room. Rose was laying on the couch with her feet up eating a cup cake.

"Missed one" she smirked as she dropped the wrapper on the ground.

"Fuck you, when that baby comes out I will be so glad" She was so bossy and annoying.

"Oh you love me" I rolled my eyes and picked up the paper.

"Ouch" I looked over as rose sat up.

"What?" rose held her stomach and her face went pale.

"Oh my god" she screamed and I dropped my bag of trash.

"What is it, are you ok?" she shook her head.

"Mom!"

"I don't know what's going on Emmett, the doctor is back there with rose and Esme, just sit down" we sat in the waiting room at the hospital. Rose was having contractions or some shit.

She blamed me on the way here saying I'd be glad when the baby came out like I have magical powers. Fuck if I did I would be playing the ponies not guessing when she was going to push out a mini Emmett.

"Well what happened?"

"She was eating a cup cake and then her stomach hurt; do you want me to write it down?" Emmett sat down.

Emmett was late getting here and the nurse told him to just wait. Which cause him to yell, and when he yells it's loud and scary. The nurse walked down the hall to where rose was and has yet to return.

She wasn't due yet, the baby couldn't come yet.

A few minutes later the nurse came out and told Emmett he could go back. I was ok sitting here; I didn't need to see anything that was going in there.

Rose had eaten too much sugar and it upset the baby. She gave her baby a sugar rush. The doctor told her to also get more rest, her blood pressure and the babies heart rate where a little high.

My car was at esme's so I rode back with her and Emmett took rose home.

Edward's car was in the drive way when we pulled up.

"do you want to stay for dinner?" I smiled at her and said sure. She spent most of her day in a big house lonely since all her children moved out. She owns a design party planning company she runs from her office, but it was September, not many parties where happening. October to march was a busy month for her.

"I'll order Chinese" I told her. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and headed down the hall to Carlisle's office.

I was looking for the good Chinese place in forks in binder of take-out menus. Esme had them all alphabetized and had written down favorites. I could feel him behind me before I seen him, like the smell of his old spice body wash and faint smell of cigar and musk. I took a deep breath and his wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What ya doin?" I turned around to face him.

"Ordering food, do you want chicken pot stickers?" he smiled and kissed me

"You take such good care of me" Edward put his head in the crook of my neck giving me small kisses.

"Well someone has too, otherwise you would die of starvation and your other girlfriend would just have to get herself a new boy toy" He chuckled.

"Why would I want another chick, you drive me crazy for the both of us" I pushed him.

"Can I order now, or you just going to smother me" Edward handed me the cordless behind us and dialed the number.

"Both" I rolled my eyes as he held the phone to my ear and pinning me to the counter.

I ordered the usual family dinner and extra pot stickers for Edward. They told me the total and that it be about ten minutes. Which meant thirty.

Edward picked me up and sat me on the counter. His hand on each side of my thighs, his thumbs made light circles on them.

"How's rose?"

"She had an upset stomach; she needs to stop eating so much sugar." I wrapped myself around him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Am I interrupting?" we broke free to see Esme and Carlisle smiling at us. Esme had that aww look on her face she gets when people are in love.

"it said about ten" Esme nodded "Help me set the table?"

Edward helped me down and I went to help his mom.

We sat in the small dinner table in the nook. I made Edwards plate and then mine. His dad was talking about football or some junk. Esme was smiling as she piled on food for him. Carlisle was not bed looking, his hair was getting a little grey but he looked good for his age. I've seen ladies look at him when we are out places.

Dinner was good, I love watching Edward interact with his parents. His hand was on my knee the whole time. I want a big family. I watch him as he's polite to his mom and him and his dad bullshit.

I just don't know if I could handle raising a family, not knowing if my husband would come home or where he was at.


End file.
